


Little Birdie

by OlympicShipper



Series: His Fathers Retainer [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympicShipper/pseuds/OlympicShipper
Summary: Forrest has had his eyes on his father's retainer for a while. He finally gets what he wants.





	Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking his out. This has been one of my favorite pairings from this game and I'm happy to finally put something up for it. This will be a series; Niles has a lot more in store for Forrest, including some other characters who will make appearances.

Forrest had always been curious about his dad’s two handsome retainers, ever since he was a little boy. He’d learned very quickly that Odin was weird, just plain weird, and there wasn’t much else to him, but Niles had always been somewhat of a mystery. When he was younger, he simply thought he was cool, and strong, but now, as a teenage boy going through the horniest years of his life, he realized it was something different.

Attraction.

Forrest wanted Niles, desperately. He knew that he’d done things with his father, of course, and that Niles had many other partners within the army. He also knew that he was a prince, and such a relationship, especially with such an age difference, would be frowned upon.

He didn’t care.

Everynight he lay in bed, awake, thoughts of Niles fucking him or kissing him or pulling his curls running through his mind. He would get off to the thought of him multiple times in an evening, and sometimes it still wasn’t enough.

Throughout the day, he’d do his best to steal glances and peaks at Niles while he worked out and trained with the other men, and when Niles would look back his way, he’d hide.

He was desperate.

And Niles knew it.

Things had changed for Forrest when one day, a letter had been placed on his desk in his room. Thinking it was from his father, he intended to ignore it, but when he saw the wax seal was not the castles, his interest was piqued.

He retrieved a dagger and sat down at his desk, dressed still in his troubadour’s outfit after a long day of healing the wounded. He slipped the blade across the seal and opened it, removing a letter written in very standard writing, not his father’s exaggerated cursive.  
His eyes widened as he read each word.

"Hello, Forrest ~  
I know what you want from me, how you think about me, and what you desire. I’ve seen you stare at me from across the yard, I’ve caught the way you look at my body when I’m drawing back my bow. I wouldn’t be sending you this if I wasn’t confident in knowing how you felt, and you should know that I feel the same.  
You interest me. The way you dress, how you carry yourself, everything. I want to show you immense pleasure, and maybe a bit of pain ~  
If you’re interested in doing more than staring, come to my cabin tonight. It’s on the outskirts of the wall, past the stables. Do not be seen by anyone.  
Niles ~" 

________ _ _ _ _

__________His heart pounded in his chest, his body coursing with nerves and excitement. Niles knew? He’d caught hint? Then the teen chuckled; there really shouldn’t be any surprise, after all it was Niles. The only thing he had to decide now was if he would pursue his desires._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He ran over things in his mind. His dad was gone, visiting Takumi and Sakura in Hoshido, so he didn’t need to worry about that. It wasn’t too late, so he could use the excuse that he was having an evening walk to whatever guard stopped him. And finally, should anything go wrong, he could certainly slip back to the castle before the morning, it wasn’t that far to walk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His mind settled and his body still coursing with excitement, he readied himself. He slipped his tall boots back on, grabbed his overcoat and hat, and took a long look at himself in the mirror. If he was going to do this, he wanted to look pretty, especially for Niles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Outside the air was chilly, but not cold, and he was fortunate to only see two passing guards on their rounds, neither of whom stopped to say anything to him.  
Past the castle grounds, he made his way to the wall, passing the stables as Niles had instructed. He spotted the small cabin with smoke coming from the chimney and light inside. He gulped, a huge ball of anxiety pooling in his stomach with each step closer to the cabin. But he figured he didn’t come all this way simply to turn around now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He approached the door and knocked twice, adjusting his hair and straightening his dress.  
“Come in~” A sultry voice called to him, and he nearly jumped. It was definitely Niles’s voice, he didn’t know why he would be surprised by that. But it made him...excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pressed open the cabin door and closed it behind him, dead bolting it for good measure. He surveyed the small living quarters. There was a kitchenette, a living room, and a small door frame that looked like it extended into the bedroom. Then his eyes found the man, sitting perched on one of the chairs facing the door. Forrest gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Niles looked even more handsome up close, still dressed in his usual attire, his skin glowing in the dim firelight. A few candles were lit on the table before him, and around the room, Forrest noticed. It smelled nice, and he felt...safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I was wondering if you’d show up. I assume you read the letter, hm?” Niles chuckled, setting his cup of tea down on the table, standing up, and taking steps towards the teen. Forrest shuddered as he heard the man’s boots on the floorboards, every step bringing Niles closer to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I assume that my read was correct, hm?” Niles tilted his head slightly to the side, eyeing Forrest like a predator eyes prey. The smaller, shorter boy took a shaky breath, but couldn’t find any words, so he nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m honestly very flattered that a cute little prince like you would be smitten with me~ But you do know how much trouble we’d be in if we were caught, yes? Did anyone follow you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Again, no words from Forrest, just a shake of his head. Niles nodded and smirked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good, good. Then as far as I can see, we can do whatever you’d like. I’m sure you’ve got some ideas, yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest shifted on his heels, his gaze dropping from Niles to the floor, and his tall, brown leather boots. Before he could voice his desires, Niles cut him off.  
“Oh? My boots, hm? You want to kiss them? Well, go ahead. I certainly don’t mind.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest looked back up at the man, face flush with embarrassment, and stammered, but couldn’t find the words to protest. He was too intoxicated by the sight of Niles, his scent, and their proximity to each other. He’d never realized how tall and strong Niles was, but up close, he could see clear muscle defined underneath his cloak and undershirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hm? Go on, little one. Don’t be shy. They could use a good cleaning anyhow.” Niles teased, placing a hand on Forrest’s shoulder and pressing down slightly. The troubadour allowed himself to fall to his knees, then all fours, his face just a few inches from the tall boots. He gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t make me keep asking, Forrest. After all, this was your idea, was it not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest knew in fact that it wasn’t his idea, but also knew he was in no position to argue. He nodded, his head still facing the floor, and leaned forward to kiss the toes of each boot once.  
His instant reaction wasn’t one of disgust. The boots were made of soft leather that was pleasant on his lips, and he couldn’t feel any grime or dirt coating them either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh come on now, you can’t think that’s going to get the job done. Give them a good shine, with your tongue. Don’t make me keep asking, hm?” Niles called down to him. Forrest looked up once, and saw the man’s arms crossed. He thought he could make out the outline of a bulge in his pants, and he too was beginning to harden at their current situation. He nodded, however._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The prince began to lap away at the leather boots, starting with the left one and working his way up to the cuff, sliding his tongue around the edges. He even managed to clean the heels, too. He moved his attention to the second boot and did the same, all while Niles watched, his cock now fully erect. He slipped the waistband of his pants down and began to stroke himself to the display; never did he ever think he’d have such a cute boy down on all fours, worshipping his boots for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest stopped his movements and leaned up slightly, panting for air. His tongue was swollen from working the leather so thoroughly. He’d never imagined doing something as vile as this would turn him on so much, but he could feel his cock straining in his undergarments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ahem.” Niles coughed, moving his hand away from his dick and crossing his arms, allowing his erection to stand free and tall. Forrest looked up and got his first look at it, and gulped. He’d imagined Niles would be big, and thick too, but this was a dream come true for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now, while I have you on your hands and knees, usually I’d make you suck my cock. But you did such a good job with your tongue on my boots, I think I’ll have us skip right to the main course.” He explained, offering Forrest a hand up from the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The troubadour took it, rising to his feet, and was ambushed by Niles as he pulled the teen into a passionate kiss, all tongue and teeth, leaving Forrest no time to adjust. The archer dominated the kiss, exploring every inch he could, and the prince simply melted into him, loving his warmth, his scent, the feeling of his Niles’s lips on his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they pulled apart, Forrest was still blushing, and slightly confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Y-You wanted to kiss me after I...After that?” He asked, exasperated. Niles chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My boy, I’ve kissed many dirtier mouths in my time. You don’t even come close.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He allowed Forrest to take a step backward and gather himself, then took his hands in his own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now, I’m going to give you very clear instructions. I want you to carry them out to a T, understand?,” Niles asked, receiving a nod from Forrest, “Go into the bedroom back their and strip yourself. Leave only your stockings on, everything else must be off. You’ll position yourself on the bed, on all fours, with your ass facing the entrance. I want to see it right when I walk in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest gulped and blushed, but wasn’t going to say no, not to this man, the man he was smitten with. He nodded and hurried off to the bedroom, leaving Niles to make preparations of his own. He walked to a drawer he had next to the fireplace and retrieved a jar of salve and a pair of leather gloves. He slipped the gloves on and coated one set of digits with the salve until he was confident it was enough. He caught a glimpse of his boots in the firelight, and admired how they now glimmered, as well polished as the day he’d got them. He certainly would be making Forrest do that for him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He trailed into the bedroom, still fully clothed, and was greeted with the exact sight he’d been hoping for. On the bed in front of him, Forrest sat with his ass exposed, his thin legs encased in pink thigh high stockings. Niles placed a gloved hand, the one free of salve, on the boy’s back, causing him to jump in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“S-Scared me…” He whispered, and Niles patted him gently to sooth him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t worry, little one, you’re safe with me. Gonna make you feel really good…” Niles trailed off, using his words as a distraction while he slipped in the first finger. Forrest yelped, but Niles calmly rubbed his side with his hand, keeping him mellow while he worked in a second, and then a third finger, scissoring them and working them as best as he could. He could tell that the boy had never so much as even played with himself down here, and that made him all the more enticing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re prepared now, love. I’m going to fuck you, now~ If something hurts just say so...but only if it hurts too much.” Niles explained, and Forrest made a disapproving noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“W-Wait,” He stammered, “I want to see you. M-May I lie on my back, please?” He asked, looking back at the handsome man currently coating his dick with more of salve. Niles pretended to consider, when in reality that was something he would like as well. He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, we can arrange that~ On your back, legs out dear.” He ordered, slipping to the side of the bed and giving him easier access while Forrest repositioned as he’d asked. Niles then leaned down, his cock pressing against Forrest’s slick hole, their bodies and faces close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you ready then, little one~?” He asked one final time, and was met with eager nods from Forrest, who’s own cock leaked pre onto his stomach.  
The archer slowly worked his way into the prince, his hole tight and hot around his thick cock, Forrest’s moans and whimpers as he pressed further music to his ears. He finally hilted him, heavy balls resting against Forrest’s ass, and slipped the gloves off to cup the boys face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re such a beautiful little specimen...I feel so lucky~” He sighed, leaning in to kiss Forrest’s cheek and neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“P-Please...f-fuck me...I-I’ve wanted you...for so long…” Forrest said between ragged breaths as he tried to adjust to Niles’s size. It was no easy task.  
That was all that the retainer needed to hear. He eased out, then back in, building a solid motion and beginning to fuck the smaller boy, lifting his pale legs up and over his shoulders to make things easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Niles could feel himself already edging closer with each thrust, and he leaned down, slamming his lips together with Forrest’s, kissing him roughly and passionately as he came hard, burying himself in the boy and moaning into their kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The prince hadn’t been far behind, every thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure through his small frame, his own cock leaking and eventually cumming hands free, his arms draped around Niles’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was the hottest moment of both of their lives, and one they’d never forget._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they both were spent, and coming down from their bliss, Niles slowly inched out of Forrest, who gasped at the sudden, empty feeling. He stood up and left to the kitchen while Forrest caught his breath. He was coated in sweat and his own cum, and he could feel Niles’s slipping down his thighs. It was a lewd but awkward feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The archer returned with a a warm cloth he began wiping the boy down with, cleaning his stomach and face, then working his thighs. He worked slowly, neither saying a word as Niles mapped every inch of the prince’s frame. Forrest sighed and mewled as Niles worked around his hole and then down his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he was finished, the archer began to undress down to his small clothes, giving Forrest the first view of his exposed body. He’d been right; Niles was very muscular underneath all the clothing he wore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was confused, however, when he climbed into bed and motioned for Forrest to do the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I-I don’t understand...you’re....offering to let me stay the night?” He asked. The archer nodded several times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, of course I am, little one. I’m certainly not going to make you walk back to the castle all weak in the knees. Come here, let me hold you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped under the covers, hugging Niles’s chest closely, the slightly musky scent of the man a comfort to him. He sighed.  
“Tomorrow, we’ll talk about all this. But tonight, you need to rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Forrest heeded Niles’s advice, closing his eyes, and nuzzling closer to him. Wrapped in the man’s warmth and protected in his arms, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always appreciated! I'm also looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested, drop me a request on discord (dante#8985). Might do a request set soon as well, so drop some down below if you have something you'd like to see.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
